


Fucking Deviancy

by AXNSI



Series: tumblr prompt by sam [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, dad! hank, enjoy it please, everyones a fucking memelord, i tried for a brother bond connor and nines and it turned out as a subtle pre-reed900, prompts, slight injury, spot the references lmao, the longest shit ive ever written, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: Hello! Not sure how you feel about RK900, but maybe after the revolution Connors finds him and gets him to deviate? Could we see how RK900 would interact with Markus, Connor and Hank? What would he do once he becomes a deviant? Thanks!--in which it was suppposed to just be a brothers connor and nines centric but failedprompt 4





	Fucking Deviancy

**Author's Note:**

> see, i finished this weeks ago but our internet connection was cut off from the typhoon then my computer broke so i had to use the school`s computer kandbdsljahbca
> 
> will edit soon calm down
> 
> and find all the shitty references and shit

“Did you hear? They’re sending in one last android to DPD.” 

 “No shit? I thought androids are free now.” 

 “Oh they are, but apparently this is just CyberLife being petty.” 

 “Jesus. Who’s the guy partnered up with it?” 

 “Boy, you be _shook_.” 

 

* * *

 

“Fucking hell, I swear if they assign me to look after another android I’m gonna flip this fucking table.” Hank muttered. “You’re already a handful with your disgusting ways of analyzing blood and leaving me whenever you get excited with chasing something. Seriously, I’m done. It took you a good ass time to get over it. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.” 

Connor let a smile itch make its way on his face as he let the lieutenant ramble on. Hank didn’t mean it, they both knew this. But Connor would agree with the fact if they were assigned to partner up with a new model, things will get harder as it already is. 

After the revolution, he and the Lieutenant were assigned to keep the androids safe from terrorists and protesters who were against the new laws of freedom. To top it off, Connor had to balance his work and his volunteer work for the people of New Jericho. It was the least he could do to compensate all the time he spent tracking deviants down (and pointing a gun at their leader, he still feels guilty about it to this day). 

“Pah, anyway. Why the hell would CyberLife send out one last android to us? Haven’t they done enough shit?” Hank asked to no one in particular.  

“It seems it is their last way to demonstrate their ideals, I believe. Or this could mean they are still opposed with the idea of free androids and sent one last model to prove it.” Connor answered this time. 

Hank snorted, “Prove it, my ass. And it’s the last model right? They’re not gonna make any more droids?” 

“Based on what information I could gather, yes.”  

Captain Fowler called for Detective Reed’s presence in his office as Hank sighed. “Well, whatever kinda model it is we just gotta prove CyberLife wrong,” he shrugged. “Those little shits had it coming for a long time.” 

Silence fell over between them as they continued to work. It wasn’t uncomfortable, if Connor had to describe he would say content, peaceful even. Months after the successful revolution, Connor was glad Hank was warm to him now, compared to when he accidentally left the old man hanging on the side of the roof as he chased a deviant.  

Warm was an understatement. Hank was _family_. And without him Connor wouldn’t know where he would be. And as becoming family with the man, he insisted on keeping track of Hank’s diet and exercise. Hank can complain all he wants, but Connor knows that he’ll soon be thanking him for the healthy change. Not the liquor though, he needs to be a bit more stern about that.  

Yep, he sure did come a long way. 

 The peace between them and around the precinct went out in an instant as a gravelly voice scream out so loud that everyone turned their head towards the source. 

“WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK IS _THAT_?!” 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t give me that tone, Reed. This’ll do you good. Now be a decent detective and make sure the android knows the ropes around this place.” Fowler sternly said. The silent ‘ _that’s_ _an order_ ’ when unspoken but Gavin knew it was there. 

His fist shook as he held back his anger. He looked up to see the android (how and why the fuck is this thing taller than him?! Fucking androids) stare blankly at him.  

It was weird. Scratch  that, it was borderline freaky. The bot looked exactly like Connor, only it had ice blue eyes instead of brown. Taller too, Reed suspected. That god-awful tuff of hair that fell of his forhead. The pale skin that creeped the fucked out of Gavin. Paler than a vampire. Edward would have a run for his money compared to the android. 

And that look. 

That cold, analyzing look that bore onto Gavin’s soul. 

“You honestly expect me to take care a piece of plastic while I do my job? Who do you think I am, _Hank_?!” His hand slammed on the table. He didn’t mean to make it as loud as it was but fuck it, he needed answers. 

“Chris was soft on you. Too soft, since your ego maintained the same, if not it certainly got worse. This could make you change your attitude in and out of the workplace. Now get out of my office and do something instead of gossiping in the break room.” 

Gavin growled and sharply turned on his heel to leave the room, not even checking if the giant followed him. He didn’t need to, the heavy footsteps gave it away.  

He stormed pass the Andersons’ desk. For a split second he saw Hank’s smug grin and Connor’s shocked look. He growled and went to his desk far from the both of them and dropped on his seat with a groan. 

“Detective Reed, I believe we haven’t been formally introduced.”  

So it speaks. His voice might be similar to Connor’s, but it damn sure was different. Laced with nothing but coldness. “I’m the latest model from CyberLife, RK900. I’m here to ensure the safety of humans and androids alike in Detroit. I look forward to our partnership.” 

‘I look forward to our partnership’. Partnership. _Partnership my fucking ass._  

Gavin grabbed the robot’s coat and pulled him down (the fact that he had to pull the tall shit down pissed him off even more) to the point where their noses could almost touch. “Listen here you piece of junk, you can suck your formal introductions into your plastic ass and waddle out of here. I’m doing my thing, and you’re doing yours. I don’t give a shit about you, or what you gonna do, but I swear to fucking god, if you get in my way, I’ll break your metallic neck in half. You got that prick?” 

The android merely blinked. Gavin tightened his fist as the android scanned him. “You’re stress level is at seventy-eight percent, Detective. Have you had enough sleep?” 

Gavin growled and pushed him back. It didn’t stumble and fall though, as he thought it would. If it did he could at least feel a bit of victory over toppling a fucking giant.  

“Fucking androids.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since the DPD had their second android, and Connor hadn’t had the chance to approach him yet. Hank asked him once if he’d seen the model before. He didn’t tell Hank that maybe RK900 might be the android back at CyberLife he and Hank fought with. Cyberlife must’ve rebuilt him. So after a week of observing the android with watchful eyes Connor decided it was the time to speak with it.  

Detective Reed stormed out of the break room on his way. Their eyes met and Connor instantly noticed he looked more fatigued than usual, a surge of concern for his colleague went in his chest.  

“Fucking android brothers.” 

Reed scoffed and continued to shuffle his way out. Connor blinked and shook his head. That was another thing the precinct started to speculate, that he and RK900 were brothers. Sure, they were certainly designed to look alike, and maybe he was the predecessor, but Connor couldn’t imagine how it would be to be the latest android’s ‘brother’ figure. 

The break room was empty when he entered, and RK900 stood in the middle with a cup of brewing coffee in his hand. He didn’t look confused, or angry. If anything, he looked straight up bored.  

“Hello, RK900.” He finally greeted with a hint of a smile. The taller android met his eyes, his LED blinking blue. 

“RK800, serial number 313 248 317 – 51. What a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

Okay, good. Not the response Connor thought he would get, but definitely great— 

“How did it feel to fail at your only mission?”  

Ah. So there it is. 

Connor shook his head slightly and went around the other one to brew his own cup of coffee. “It definitely was…conflicting.”  

Silence. RK900 must’ve waited for him to continue and spoke when he realized he wasn’t. “And that is it?” 

Connor paused and turned around to look at the other bot confusingly. “What do you mean?” 

“You broke your very own programming, the sole reason for our existence. Not only that, but you’ve lost your mentor’s presence in your systems. The very person who you looked up to for advices before. All for what?” 

Connor hummed in thought. It had been a while since he heard about Amanda. To be honest, he was hoping to forget about her. Erase everything he knew about her. But he couldn’t delete her file in his memory, not yet.  

“I don’t now what answer you’re looking for. But I did what I _felt_ what was right. It was my own choice.” 

“The android who lead the revolution was right in front you, and he was at a disadvantage. You had a gun, you were armed, and the target was right there,” RK900 took a step closer, coffee still steaming hot in his hand. “And you failed.” 

Connor waited patiently for him to finish. “It is quite hard to describe it,” the coffee maker made a short jingle, initiating that the coffee he made was done and he turned around to pour it in two cups. “Personally, I think I was influenced by the people around me. It’s how humans tend to act more through emotions than logic at most times. Despite knowing the risks, they did what felt was needed to be done. Actually, I think that was the reason I started to notice my software instability.”  

He poured sugar into the cup and stirred gently. “Maybe someday, someone could help you realize the good things about being free. And if you wish not to be deviant, you can still see the beautiful things in this world.” 

There was silence again before Connor took the cups and turned around. The latest model stared at him, his LED flickered to yellow for a split second. In one moment, there was awkward silence. And in the next the taller android stepped closer and towered over Connor in an intimidating manner. 

“I was designed to be better than my predecessor in every ways that I could. They made sure I will never fail. And so, I shall ensure that I will complete my tasks until the end. Unlike you, model RK800. For this time,” he stepped closer. “I am no prototype.” 

Connor blinked again, but his LED light remained blue. He’s seen this type of attitude a lot for the past months, mostly from Detective Reed. With a patient smile, Connor sidestepped to return back to his desk. “That you are. And if I may, I think you’re  already being influenced. Even in the slightest bit.” 

He reached the door and stopped. Still smiling, he turned his head to look at the younger android. 

“Have a good day.” 

 

* * *

 

Gavin rubbed his head in an attempt to lessen the pain of his migraine. It’s been nights since he had proper sleep, his mind too preoccupied with work and, unfortunately, a certain nuisance in his life that was recently installed last week. He made the mistake of trying to pass out with a few shots of vodka last night, boy was he paying for it now. 

A soft noise came from his desk and he looked up and squinted. “Are you that bitch face or ass face?” 

“It’s me, Connor.” 

“Ah, bitch face then.” 

He couldn’t help but groan as he moved to rest his elbows on the table. “What the fuck is this?” 

“Coffee, Detective Reed. My scans show that you might need one for your migraine.” 

He rubbed his temples rougher, “I didn’t ask you to.” He didn’t ask Connor, was what he meant. He asked the other freaky one, but he left the bitch in the break room. With his coffee. 

“You didn’t. I am simply offering my coworker a cup of coffee to help ease the pain.” 

“If you wanna ease the pain then you can go fuck yourself somewhere else.” Coffee sounded really great. “And take that asshole with you.” 

There was silence when he rested his eyes underneath his palm. Did he leave? He decided to take a peak and almost jumped out his seat when the fucker was closer than before.  

“Jesus fuck—“ 

“My apologies, I thought you fell asleep and was checking to make sure you’re all right.” 

His tired ‘fuck off’ went unheard as he rolled his shoulders. Christ, this guy’s never changed. Coffee was too tempting to resist so he took it from the desk and had a huge gulp, not even caring to blow on it. 

 _Go_ _d,_ _that felt good._  

“Detective, if I may. RK900 is at the moment, a machine. I cannot predict whether he would change or not. But I ask you to be,” he searched for the word, “patient with him. Metaphorically, he was born only a week ago. Give him time to adjust. It took me a while for Hank to warm up to me, and I understand that this is hard. But everything will turn out to be bearable.” 

Gavin snorted and continued to drink his coffee. “Yeah, right.” 

“Connor! Where are you? I’m done with this fucking ‘veggie chips’, what the fuck are these?!” 

Connor looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at Gavin. “Get well soon, Detective.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes as the android return back to the old prick and handed the coffee to him. Anderson was loud and it made his head hurt even more. He could even hear the bastard muttered ‘finally, some good fucking food’ as he took the cup from the bot. Who adopts an android? And apparently a grown up one at that?? 

His eyes scanned the room and saw the other bot in a white coat come out of the break room and their eyes met for a moment. The cold blue eyes felt weird on him, like he was scanning everything in his mind for his own information. Gavin scoffed and turned to look away. 

* * *

 

“So, how did welcoming the android go yesterday?” Hank asked at the opposite side of the table. He was practically inhaling the burger, and Connor learned the hard way repeating how unhealthy it was would lead a boot his face, so he stayed silent. For now at least. 

“It was uneventful.” Hank snorted at the word. “He seemed too preoccupied with proving his dominance over his predecessor, and asked straight about why I turned,” he paused, “deviant.” 

“The predecessor being you.” Hank muttered. “You know, you could say he was just being an asshole.”  

Connor frowned. Yes, he could call the other android that. But at the moment, he figured the only person that fitted to be called in such a manner was Detective Reed. 

He was an asshole. Still is. 

But RK900 was still new to the world, and if Markus were here he would’ve said to give the guy a chance before judging it. Connor agreed.  

“I’m thinking of introducing RK900 to New Jericho. Maybe that could open his mind a little bit to the new world. But I highly doubt it would work, but meeting other androids might do good.” 

Hank hummed and threw a piece of bacon at Sumo, who barked loudly in thanks. “Not that I disagree, but doing something like that so suddenly might be a stretch. Give him a few more weeks to adjust to his workplace, god knows he might need a shitload of time adjusting to Reed.” Hank laughed. “Or maybe the other way around.” 

Connor nodded in agreement. He was suddenly given a plate with salad and fries, and he reluctantly accepted it.  

“It’s lonely eating by myself. Eat up.” 

He didn’t need to remind Hank that androids don’t need to eat. But he let a warm smile stretch on his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

Five weeks passed since the incident at the break room, and as much as Connor wanted to talk with the other android, it wasn’t possible. At times he and Hank would be called by Capt. Fowler on his way to greet it, other times it and Detective Reed would be off to investigate a robbery. What Connor disliked the most when the android purposely avoid him, giving him smug looks as he did.  

It was getting annoying. 

Connor consulted Markus with the matter before and made sure to ask for his consent before introducing the latest RK-series’ android to New Jericho. He got the reply that Markus was available at the weekend, and Connor had been waiting to talk with RK900 about it. Obviously, he hadn’t got the chance yet. 

And Connor wasn’t apparently the only one with mutual feelings. Gavin suddenly slammed his hands on his desk while Connor worked at the computer. Surprised, he looked up to the Detective. Reed definitely had seen better days, with his hair disheveled, bags gone even worse than the last time Connor had been in close vicinity with him, and clothes wrinkled to point of no return. Which was an exaggeration, with proper care the clothes would be fine, back to how it was before.  

He wasn’t sure about the one wearing it though. 

“Hello, Detective Reed. Is there something—“ 

“Jesus fuck I fucking hate you tin cans you’re all so goddamn annoying but holy shit balls your brother or whatever the fuck that motherfucking tree is to you is no doubt the only thing that I seriously _loathe_ I mean Christ, it’s gone to the point where I think you’re fucking better and you know that shit’s seriously wrong. I’m begging you, fix him, return him to CyberLife, make him deviant, I don’t care but make him at least a bearable fuckwad.”  

Connor blinked for a second, and then Reed went off from his desk to sit back on his desk, bumping the said android in the shoulder. Reed pretended like it was nothing but under Connor’s advance eyes, he could see that caused the detective pain in his own shoulders. RK900 raised a brow at the human before giving a confused look at Connor. 

 

 **** **_> >Scanning: Gavin Reed_ ** 

 **** **_Stress levels:_ ** **_64%_ **  

 

Hank sighed beside Connor’s desk as RK900 turned away from him. “Y’know, I’m starting to feel sorry for that prick.” 

Connor waited for him to continue. 

“He’s a bastard and he deserves this, after all these years of giving people shit he finally gets his own shit. But I heard that android wrestled down Reed at a crime scene two days ago.” 

“Pardon me, wrestled? Lieutenant?” 

Hank chuckled, “Yeah. Andy over there saw the whole thing. Apparently Reed broke down the door when they squad confronted a possible suspect and the android reported him to Fowler for property damage on the spot. Then a fight broke out between them after the whole case was done, and RK900 pinned him down. Andy didn’t hear what they were arguing about, but said he only did it with one hand.”  

Connor frowned. “I don’t think that RK900 would harm the detective without a good reason. Even though he hasn’t become a deviant, it isn’t in our program to use violence on our assigned partners unless they themselves have done something that could cause a disruption on the case.” 

Hank groaned as he stretched his arms in his chair. “Maybe. And you say ‘we’ when you’re not a machine anymore.” 

Connor smiled. “Old habits die hard.” 

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be an easy case of chasing down a young man in his early twenties, auburn hair with a side cut, height of approximately five foot eight, for theft. At exactly ten in the morning, five hours ago, the man snuck in a hardware store and stole half the products in it. It was interesting to know how he managed to get away with it. But RK900 knew to focus on arresting the suspect and bring him back to the precinct for questioning. As simple as that. 

He sat still on the passenger seat, waiting until his partner was finished talking with the captain on the phone. His LED flashed yellow as he recalled how rude the detective had practically barked at him to stay in the car until he said so.  

His partnership with the rough and arrogant man had been _challenging_ , to say the least. Compared to the fist time he met the man, he was colder and being much more of a nuisance than before. But RK900 would have to admit that as much as how loud and crass the human was, Detective Reed was an asset to his mission. The man had talent and skill at his career, and he was a valued detective at the precinct. At least that compensated for his sour attitude. 

He heard the rumors around the station that, aside from Chris, he was the one of the partners the detective has had that hadn’t quit or begged for the captain for a new one. To answer truthfully, Fowler said that Detective Reed was the only available cop that could possibly be a good match for RK900 in his missions, seeing as Lieutenant Anderson had his predecessor as his partner. At that, RK900 would have to agree. 

A knock on the window, and RK900 turned his head towards it.  

“Get out of there, let’s bust this douche’s ass and be done with it.” Detective Reed snarled from the outside, albeit a bit muffled. 

RK900 closed the door as gentle as he possibly could, slowly walking up match the detective’s pace.  

“Name’s Fitz Gade. Weird ass name but whatever. Twenty-four, five foot eight, Caucasian, mother fucker. How the fuck he managed to steal half of the store, I don’t fucking know. Lives on—“ 

“I have been given the information, Detective Reed. But I thank you for briefing me with it.” 

The man stopped in his tracks and gave him a pointed look. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“I’m afraid we’re on a case, Detective. Doing such activities would only slow down the progress if you wish to end this quick.” 

Reed rubbed his face and sauntered forward, a mumbled _‘Go fuck yourself’_ went heard. 

The apartment Fitz Gade lived in was a, to put it nicely, absurd. A four story building with four rooms on each floor, and RK900’s scans automatically detected several unsanitary liquids from various angles. His mood light blinked yellow as he folded his hands behind his back. “First floor, room 503, Fitz Gade is repacking the stolen products into several boxes.” 

“Is he alone?” Reed asked, eyes scanning the area. 

“Yes.” 

“Then this‘ll be a piece of cake.” 

They both made sure not to make any noise as they made their way to the door. Without hesitation, Reed raised his hands to knock on the door when RK900 grabbed his wrist. 

“The fuck—“ 

“There is a fifty-seven percent possibility that the suspect could harm us if we do not take precautions.” He explained. “I suggest I go in first.”  

Reed rolled his eyes. “The dude stole a shitload of wrenches and screwdrivers. As far as I know, we have guns, and he doesn’t. And it’s one outta two. What could possibly go wrong?” 

Before RK900 could even counter the detective’s stubborn reply, said man kicked open the door and held up his badge. RK900 made a mental note to file the damage on the detective’s files again. “DPD, you’re under arrest—“ 

Time felt like it slowed down for RK900. He saw the man, terror and shock in his eyes, scrambled from the floor and towards the back of the couch. Not a moment after his partner took two steps towards the suspect, Fitz came up and aimed a handgun at the detective’s head.  

The bullet almost grazed into Reed’s ear. If Fitz had shot 0.54 seconds faster he would’ve been hit. If he was three seconds late there was an eighty-nine percent probability of his partner getting shot in the frontal lobe. 

“What the fuck?! No one said anything about a gun!” Reed yelled as he crouched, instinctively held an arm to protect his partner, and pulled out his own weapon. 

“Suspect is escaping through the balcony window, dispatch, this is—WHAT THE FUCK.” Reed yelled out after him as RK900 jumped out through the window and ran after the suspect. 

RK900 could hear the detective calling for backup going fainter with every step he took. He was hot on Fitz’s tail as he frantically maneuvered around traffic and the rather large neighborhood.  

At one point in the chase the suspect climbed over a wired fence and got his calf stuck. This gave RK900 a few feet between them. Detective Reed was impressively not a few feet behind him.  

“Shit—Police! Freeze, douchebag!”  

The moment Fitz managed to get his injured calf off the fence and scrambled to get back up, RK900 dashed to the wall and ran up. Jumping from wall to wall, he swiftly got over the same fence and ducked as the suspect shot twice and missed. This made him get a few distance between them again.  

“Detective—“ 

“I’m fine! Get that asshole!” 

Without a moment of hesitation, he did as he was told so. Another ten minutes passed as he chased him down. Fitz was getting tired, his panic levels had gone up, and he started to slow down and take careless, unplanned turns.  

Fitz no longer knew the area, putting in RK900 in an advantage. He had the map on his field of vision. There was a shortcut at the next block, and there was six possibilities that Fitz would take the long way, that would able RK900 to— 

Fitz yelled as Reed hit him with his gun, panting and catching his breath as he glared down at the suspect. “Stay down, fucker.” 

RK900 quickly apprehended the suspect, pinning him down with his hands. “Fitz Gade, you’re under arrest for possession of illegal firearms, attempted murder of an officer, and theft. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” 

He look up to his partner. Reed bent over and wheezed. “How—“ 

“Back alleys. Shortcuts. I know the place.” He answered between gasps.  

RK900 was impressed. Not only was he able to catch up to them, but managed to apprehend the suspect.  

Fitz yelled as he broke his arm to twist around, alarming both Reed and RK900 as Fitz shot his gun randomly. 

“Christ, that’s enoug—“ 

A stray bullet hit a passing mini van, making swerve as it moved towards them.  

 _“Fuck!”_  

The van was going at sixty miles per hour, there was a fifty-four percent chance that the driver wouldn’t be able to swerve away from them in time. 

RK900 knocked out Fitz with a single punch and dragged him quickly to the alley Reed came from, his LED flashing yellow, not entirely sure how’d the situation come this.  

The driver had slammed on the brakes and it slowly skids to the opposite side of the pavement. With a quick calculation, the van had slowed down a bit for it to be damaged when it’ll crash, but not fatal enough to kill the driver.  

A flash from his right, and RK900 hadn’t able to predict what happened next.  

Reed dashed to the other sidewalk, his gun bounced when it dropped. The van was coming in closer, in less than eighteen seconds it could hit his partner. 

 

   ** _[_** ** _X] Secure the suspect._**  

 ** _[_** **_O_** **_] Protect the detective._**  

 ****  

 **_ >> Mission: Protect the detective._ ** 

 

LED flashing red, RK900 stood up, his sensors told him that the suspect was out cold, and tried to ran after Reed.  

He miscalculated. 

Reed dived, and not a second later the van came crashing to the wall, blocking RK900’s vision.  

 _No_.  

The second it crashed, RK900 ran and ripped out the door, pulling the driver out of it.  

A woman in probably her late thirties groaned, blinking groggily. “I-I’m alive?” The driver asked.  

RK900 swiftly laid them next to the wall, a safer location as he contacted emergency services with his connection. “Ambulance is coming right away, ma’am’” He said rather quickly.  

The woman nodded, still in shock. He fingers lifted a bit to point, “That man—“she trailed off. He stood up and ran to the other side of the van, expecting to see a horrifying scene.  

He expected his partner’s face, smashed into the wall from the impact, damaging the the skull. His spine bent in a wrong angle, arms and legs broken.  

As horrifying the thought was, he couldn’t bear to think it would be true. So before he could even turn his head, he picked up a heartbeat from the other side. 

The detective was curled into a ball, his back on RK900. His scanners automatically told him he twisted his ankle and sprained his left shoulder. Other than those Reed had no major injuries. 

A rush of alien sensation flooded his systems. His light circle blinked red nonstop even as he knelt beside the detective, a hand ghosted over his back. 

“Fuck,” the detective groaned.  

RK900 moved his lips, no words came out. _How eloquent_ , he wanted to say. His tongue was frozen. 

Reed slowly pushed himself up with his sprained arm, wincing and groaning as he did. A slight tilt of his neck and his eyes met up with RK900’s own. “Did the driver die?” 

The android shook his head, still hadn’t fully recovered from, what he assumed, was relief. Or the fact that he felt a sensation that seemed like it was relief. “The driver has no major injuries, and emergency services are less than fifteen minutes away.” 

Reed grunted in approval, a small smile on his face. 

“Detective, what you did was utterly reckless. You actions could’ve resulted in a terrible outcome. You could’ve died.” RK900 stated, his voice sterner than usual. The human’s pathetic retort of ‘ _but I didn’t’_ went unheard. “What could possibly have made you—“ 

 “ _Mreaw_ _.”_  

 The android paused and cocked a brow in confusion. Reed snorted and carefully pulled up a striped tabby cat to his lap. The feline purred, nuzzling into Reed’s abdomen rather hardly. Passionately. 

“Saw this guy in the corner of my eye. Couldn’t stand there and do nothin’.” He explained and scratched the cat’s head and behind the ears with his hands. His sight never leaving the furry creature. 

RK900 knelt there, speechless. Never would he have ever thought that this rough, rude, and utterly annoying man have a soft side for feline creatures that he would willingly jump in front of an out-of-control vehicle to spare its life. He looked up to the detective’s face.  

He had never seen such a soft look on his face.  

RK900 blinked, his LED gradually turned a steady yellow slowly. His lips stretched, a mimic of the detective’s own. “Female.” 

“Huh?” 

“The cat is a female, detective,” he continued, pushing his knees as he stood up. “And my scans allowed me to see that she’s pregnant.” 

Reed stared at him incredulously, then held up the cat in front him. After a beat, he looked up to RK900, a boyish smile on his lips. 

“I guess I saved more than two lives today, huh?” 

RK900 stood there and snorted as softly as he could. A warning prompted in his vision, and he decided to check on the still out-cold suspect as the sirens of an ambulance was heard a distance away. 

 

 **_ >>_ ** **** **_Software Instability ^_ **  

 

* * *

 

Connor sat at the park bench, fiddling his coin with his fingers.  

He developed the habit even before he turned deviant. RK900 had asked him if it was coded in his program to do so, and Connor felt rather proud to say it wasn’t. It was his own little thing that helps him to go on each day. Whenever he felt anxious or impatient, he would roll his fingers around the coin, feeling it’s ridges and testing it’s weight. RK900 said nothing, his LED blinked yellow. Saving the information in one of his mental files, Connor assumed. And left, dropping the matter. 

Or whenever he felt like it, he takes it out and play with it. His unofficial adopted father commented before how annoying it was. Connor knew it didn’t mean anything, since he saw the Lieutenant try to mimic him not a few minutes later.  

“Human children are so filthy and loud.”  

Connor raised a brow and turned to supposed successor. Patiently waiting for him to continue.  

RK900’s facial expression grimaced just a bit, only androids could probably detect. His hands gestured to the group of kids clumsily playing soccer in front of them. “They’re kicking the ball wrong. Their footwork isn’t right, they’re bound to trip and fall any minute. That would result to them crying, and that’ll be louder than their yells now.” 

Connor chuckled. “They’re just having fun. You can’t expect humans to excel in an activity automatically. It takes years for them to master it.”  

A boy with a brown shirt kicked the ball too hard and lost his footing. He fell with a loud thud and his playmates helped him up. One ran after the ball. The androids observed how they comforted the boy who fell, who merely laughed and shrugged it off. 

“See?” Connor said, “They’re doing it for fun. It’s not like they’re going for the World Cup in a few weeks.” He jabbed his elbow playfully at RK900’s side.  

“I do not appreciate the humor, RK800.” 

Connor laughed. He told the newer android to call him by his name a dozen times now, apparently still not listening to him. “May I ask you something?” 

He got a nod for an answer. 

“The other a day, I think a week ago, Officer Andy said you ‘wrestled down’ Detective Reed. I would like to know why.” Connor asked. 

“He was being too loud, and I sensed the suspects we were in pursuit of approaching. I had to make sure we were unseen and unheard. I wasn’t aware Officer Andy had witnessed.” 

“You were at a crime scene, how could you not notice the other officers?” 

“I was only focusing on making sure the detective was in proper behavior. Captain Fowler had requested me to do so on that day. I saw an opportunity. That is all.” 

Connor chuckled, decided not to press the matter any further. 

Markus arrived at the same time, waving at Connor with a grin. He mirrored the smile, standing from the bench with RK900 following suit.  

“Connor! It’s been a while.” Markus greeted with a hug.  

“It has, hasn’t it?” Connor replied as they parted, “I do hope North and the others are making sure you don’t drop dead from overworking.” 

Markus rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” His line of sight moved from his friend to RK900. Stretching out his hand, he gave a polite nod and a small smile, “Hello, you must be RK900. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Connor could see the taller android relax slightly. The tension in his shoulders subtly sagged. His lips twitched into a tight smile, clearly never done it before. It wasn’t bad, just needed more practice. Connor made a mental note to show him.  

“Markus Manfred, model RK200. Likewise.”  

Markus chuckled. “So, how’s the work at the DPD going so far?”  

Small talk. That’s a good start. Connor watched RK900 as he thought for an answer. 

“It is quite neutral. Although, I am unable to say the same for some of my colleagues.”  

Markus hummed. Connor told him about Gavin Reed a few times, so it was obvious to him who RK900 was talking about.  

But then he grinned, and Connor raised a brow. 

“I know Connor’s a bit too much sometimes, but give him a chance to lower down his excitement level. He can be such a puppy most of the times.” Markus winked. 

Connor stared dumbfounded between the both of them  and RK900’s LED blinked blue a few times with a smile in his eyes, _amused_.  

“I am aware. I had to keep him in check in case he combusts from overwhelming sensations.” He responded.  

Connor placed a hand on his chest and dramatically faked hurt. Markus bursted out laughing and he playfully punched him in the arm. 

“Anyway, our friends had prepared for both of you guys’ visit. We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” Markus said eventually. “It’s not too far, just a few minutes walk.” 

Connor glanced at RK900 expectantly. He was taking it well than Connor initially thought.  

Said android gave a polite smile, “Please, lead the way.” 

 

* * *

 

RK900 had imagined Jericho as a rundown, abandoned cathedral as a safe haven for androids, deviated or not, to stay in after the revolution. He didn’t expect to see a huge and wide building with tiny, humble houses surrounding it. It was like a small village that consisted of androids. 

“How long did it take to build all these?” RK900 asked as they stepped in the property. His eyes roamed around, automatically scanning the androids that passed by and the occasional wave he got. Awkwardly, he raised his hand and let it stay in the air. Connor nudged him on the side, demonstrating a proper wave with his own hand. RK900 merely rolled his eyes at him. 

“Not long, surprisingly. We had the materials and numbers, and with some androids that were originally designed to build. A few humans had offered their help too, including the Detroit Police Department.” Markus answered. 

“It was only for two days, and a lot of them had their own cases so only a few came.” Connor added. “It was Captain Fowler’s idea to begin with. To show that humans and androids are able to live in harmony.”  

“And a peace offering,” Markus chuckled. “Connor and Hank practically worked their butts off in helping even the little and mundane things.”  

“Could you blame me?” Connor pouted. RK900 blinked, intrigued at how human it made his predecessor made. 

Markus shook his head and lightly bumped Connor’s shoulder. “You know I don’t think that.” 

RK900 raised his brow at their interaction. He noticed it even when they walked from the park to New Jericho. Connor’s attitude and tone levels where different than how it is in the workplace. He was more relaxed and loose. Just like how he is around Lieutenant Anderson. But also different. Because despite being loose, he was tense around Markus. His fingers occasionally twitched whenever they stood at a close proximity. His smiles are, somehow, a different type compared to the ones at work, or around his partner.  

The same could be same to Markus Manfred. RK900 may have met the droid a while ago, but he can sense the same from him.  

He blinked, suddenly remembering Detective Reed’s complaint on how he should at least blink every now and then to mimic humans.  

Three other androids walked towards them with a wave from a PL600 android. A PJ500 model smacked the back of the head of a WR400 as she snorted.  

His scans showed them as Markus’ ‘right hand men’. Simon, Josh, and North.  

His vision stayed a little longer on ‘Simon’. He searched for Connor’s files from his ‘deviant hunter’ mission Cyberlife allowed him to access. 

He read that ‘Simon’ had attempted to shoot himself on the rooftop, if it had not for Connor. His loyalty prevailed even in the stressful situation. It made him curious as to why. 

The three neared them and smiled. “Connor! It’s been a while,” Josh, the PJ500, greeted formally. 

“It has,” his predecessor nodded. Connor briefly introduced him to the three newcomers, Markus nodding alongside him. Upon hearing the phrase “last android Cyberlife will produce”, North—the WR400— widened her eyes. 

“Well, now.” She said, the left corner of her lips twitched upwards, “Who would’ve thought Connor would get a competition.” 

RK900’s LED blinked once, giving a questioning look to Connor. He blinked and waved his hands, denying the statement. Markus seemed shocked. RK900 searched for the reason why, but nothing couldn’t come up. 

“North, seriously!” Simon ‘scolded’, his eyes rolled playfully with a smug grin on his face. He looked at RK900, eyes focused. “The difference is quite subtle, exempting the eye color and the height. This guy’s got sharper cheekbones.”  

At this, the rest of the group turned to look at RK900. His LED threatened to blink.  

“Oh yeah, I guess. Too hard to tell when you’re not up close, but it’s there.” Connor nodded. 

“Okay, we’ve been standing for too long,” Markus shook his head with a small smile. “We still have to show RK around.” 

A quick scan told him it was a nickname. A familiar or humorous of a person or a thing instead of or as well as the real name.

“RK900.” He stated. “That is my name.”  

He turned his head to look at Markus to ask, but his facial expression remained blank. “Did you intentionally shorten my name as a form of mockery or familiarity?” 

Markus blinked and smiled, “Familiarity, of course. I would never mock you, RK900. If you do not wish to be called RK then I shall stop.” 

He thought for a moment, then forced himself to blink. “It is fine.” 

Josh, Simon, North, and Connor gave a grin.  

“Well then,” Simon cleared his throat. “Ladies, gentlemen! And North—“ a shove from his side courtesy by the female android, “May I have the honor to present you New Jericho!” 

Josh chuckled, “Please, if you would follow me, I’ll show you around the main community hall.” 

The group walked towards the main building, Markus and his friends took turns in talking about the place and the history. RK900 listened to every word when his predecessor requested to make a private connection. 

 _“I’m glad you agreed to have a nickname.”_ Connor said. 

 _“I do not understand why it is such an important matter.”_ He replied. 

 _“In time, maybe you will.”_ Silence. _“May I also give you a nickname?”_  

 _“…why?”_  

 _“You can give me one too.”_  

RK900 spared a glance at Connor. He was smiling at the group, laughing when they made a joke.  

“Oh hey, Con!” Markus said, tugging at Connor’s jacket sleeve. “It’s Traci and Traci. I’m sure they would love to see you again.” 

“Maybe later, I guess.” Connor replied. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”  

Markus frowned a little, but sighed and nodded. 

RK900 looked at the ‘Tracis’s’. They were the ones Connor first spared. He detected a little guilt from Connor and resentment for himself. Interesting. 

The WR400 model androids giggled and swung their hands together as they walked. The blue haired Traci said something that made the other laugh even louder. Based with how they looked at each other, RK900 detected they were lovers. 

“ _If I were to say yes, what would you call me?”_ He asked. 

 _“I’d call you 900. You can call me 800!”_  

 _“You’ve thought about this haven’t you?”_  

A smile etched onto Connor’s face. _“Perhaps so.”_  

 

* * *

 

New Jericho was nothing RK900 had thought it would be. The fact that it was no longer in ruins from the revolution was a good thing. But it was a few months after it, so it would be obvious they built a new and safer place for androids. 

He was on his way back to the precinct to continue his job and make sure Detective Reed hadn’t messed up the report again.  

Reed. The detective had told him off for taking the day off. Said it was “out of character for a fucking tin can.” But let him go anyway. It wasn’t as if he had to ask permission from his partner. It was entertaining to see him so agitated from time to time. 

He passed by the local pub on the other side of the street. The loud noises from inside made RK900 stop ad observe. The live sports game was blaring on full volume, but drowned out by the shouts and war cries from the customers inside.  

They were having a brawl.  

He thought of going there and question them, do his job as an officer. But the bar prohibited androids. So he stood outside and waited.  

A shoe went out the window and RK900 raised a brow. Brown, leather, size ten.  

The door was kicked open, and RK900 hacked the streetlight above him to dim, hiding himself within the dark. 

To his surprise, Officer Tina Chen stepped out, a little drunk and red in the face. With a large grin that reached up to her ears she huffed and pulled a body behind her, keeping the door open with her shoulder.  

To his even bigger surprise, RK900 witnessed how Officer Chen had pulled Detective Reed from the bar single handedly, with a grin that mirrored Tina Chen’s. RK900 never seen the detective with such a large smile, never seen him look so dazed in happiness, never seen him in such a good mood.  

“Fuck you! Fuck the police!” A scruffy voice yelled from the inside. 

“We _are_ the fucking police, you twat!” Officer Chen yelled back with a laugh. She and Reed barely managed to dodge the glass of scotch thrown at them and shut the door. 

RK900 stayed in the dark and observed how the two colleagues of his laugh their heads off, leaning against the other for support.  

“Fuck you!” Yelled Detective Reed. 

“Yeah, fuck you! And fuck you, Rebecca!” Tina yelled at nothing in particular. 

“Fuck the bitch! She didn’t deserve you!” 

“Fuck this bar!” 

“Fuck this place!” 

“Fuck our jobs!” 

“Fuck yeah! Oh shit wait—“ Detective Reed giggled. _Giggled_. “Dude, I love my job.” 

“Oh shit you right. Fuck Fowler though.” 

“Hell yeah! Fuck that dude!” 

The two laughed and wheezed again, and RK900 was rather amused at their antics. Officer Chen was merely tipsy, but his partner was definitely drunk off his head.  

“God, that felt good.” Officer Chen said after calming down. “Too bad for the bar staff though, we didn’t mean to start a fight.” 

Detective Reed groaned, “Maybe you didn’t, hehe.” He sniffed. “Made you forget about that girl, though.” 

Officer Chen sighed with a soft smile. “Yeah. Didn’t realize how much of a bitch she was.” She turned to look at him, “Thanks, man. I really mean that. You really didn’t need to take me out tonight, but, I’m glad you did.” 

Detective Reed giggled again. “Listen, Tina, I’m drunk as fuck right now and I might forget this shit happened tomorrow, but I gotta say it,” he hiccuped, “you’re my best friend, you’re the only idiot who didn’t leave my ass even if I was an asshole in the academy. I think I still am. So hell yeah, I’m gonna do crazy shit with you to cheer ya’ up.” 

Tina Chen laughed again. “You forgot Chris. And, well, you do have a nice ass.” 

“Fuck you.” Detective Reed sing-sang. 

RK900 detected a taxi cab not too far away and sent a call to pick the two drunk and tipsy officers up. Not a few minutes later, it came. 

“Holy shit, we’re lucky.” Detective Reed laughed and got pushed in by Officer Chen.  

“Hurry up, assbutt. I’m taking you home.” 

RK900 stayed and made sure they were gone towards his partner’s apartment before continued to head towards the DPD precinct. 

What an amusing sight he just saw. 

 

* * *

 

Connor looked up the moment Gavin Reed entered the precinct in his usual time. Ten minutes before his shift, crappy coffee in his hand and his phone on the other.  

He wore sunglasses today, his hair ruffled than his usual. A little sluggish than his usual stomping in the office too. He must’ve had quite the night. 

“Shithead got a hangover.” Hank muttered from beside his desk.  

Connor chuckled and nodded. The cup of coffee on the Lieutenant’s desk was empty and he offered to give him a refill.  

He passed by RK900’s desk with a polite smile and went to the break room. He was unsurprised to see Reed refilling his cup with a grim look and Chris gave him a pitying smile.  

“Seems like you and Tina had a wild night, sorry I couldn’t come.” He started. Connor remained silent after giving both officers a nod for a greeting. Gavin grunted. He waited for the second pot of coffee a few feet away from the conversation politely. 

“It’s fine. Your wife would’a chewed your head off if y’did. Shit was intense.” Gavin replied in slurs. 

Connor finished his cup first and side stepped away from the break room. Gavin must’ve thought he was out of earshot when he said, “It felt good to rant about my android of a partner.” 

Chris chuckled, “Good. Now you can start being a decent human to him.” 

Connor smiled to himself even as he placed Hank’s cup of coffee on his desk. Sitting down, he requested a private connection with his android colleague. 

“ _900?”_  

 _“Yes?”_ RK900’s reply was quick. 

 _“I do hope you have a good day.”_  

900 looked up from the computer to calculate Connor’s expression. He gave an even bigger smile. RK900’s brows furrowed the slightest, and looked down back to his computer.  

 _“Thank you. And I, you.”_  

 

* * *

 

Hank had known that Reed was disappointed with him when he entered the precinct as a mere cop. The famous “youngest officer to become lieutenant”, who turned out to be a depressed bastard with serious alcohol problems. He could see it in his eyes how he crushed the young man’s admiration.  

Reed grew up to be a detective real quick. The kid had potential and skill. He was born to be a police officer. That much Anderson respected.  

But as months passed, there was a rumor that Gavin’s lover for three years left him for another. That changed the kid. It damaged him to the point of seeking comfort in tobaccos, alcohol, and at one point, Red Ice. 

Fowler was quick to get the kid on leash, one more attempt to fuck up his own life, he’ll be taking back the badge Reed worked hard his entire life to get. That straightened the kid out. But the heartbreak was still eminent in his eyes, Hank related to that. It was a sad sight, to see someone so young with so much potential shrivel into something pathetic.  

So one night, he was feeling rather friendly. Went to the drinking night one of his colleagues set up. It was the first activity outside work that Hank had attended after many months.  

He was surprised to see Gavin Reed. As disheveled as he looked, he did show up at least. His friend, Tina Chen, Hank believed, was introducing him to the newly transferred officer, Chris. Hank had no business with it but, he was rather relieved to see the kid finally let loose and relax. Allowed himself to have some fun. Hank wondered what that feel like. It was a bittersweet thought. 

The night went on and in the end, only him and Gavin remained. Sitting beside each other at the bar counter, sipping whiskey and beer and watched the television with whatever the fuck was on. 

“So,” Hank decided to start, “how you holding up?” 

Gavin scoffed and raised his glass, “I’ve had a shitload of these crappy shit, but I’m still sober.” He lied. He was pretty drunk, after all. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be talking to Hank.  

The bartender rolled his eyes and went off to tend to the other customers, giving Gavin a dirty look.  

“Heh, sure. Whatever you say, chump.” Hank chuckled. 

They continued to watch the tv when it was suddenly switched to the news. Elijah Kamski, founder of CyberLife, showed up at the screen. Apparently invented a new type of android to help around architectural field. He and Reed groaned at the same time, surprising the other.  

“I hate those fucks.” Gavin pointed the screen. “Creepy shits.”  

“Mhm.” Hank nodded, sipping his whiskey and kept his eyes on the screen. The reporter was giving Kamski an interview, and the man bashfully tried his best to answer every question. Hank’s eyes widened a bit and slowly looked at Reed. 

Gavin noticed and raised a brow. “What?” He looked up to the screen and sighed. “Ah, shit. Of course you’d notice, you’re a fuckin’ detective.” 

Hank stayed silent, sipping his whiskey a little louder than before.  

“Alright geez, ask away, prick.” 

“You’re related with that guy?” Hank asked, straight to the point.  

Gavin shrugged. “Brother. He’s the lucky bastard who happens to be older.” He sighed, “Look it’s a long ass story. Our dad’s a massive fuck up who tried his best but always fails, ma was too busy workin’ to notice. He was the only one who really took care of me. I mean, ma did a good job, but she had to make sure we get food on the table, y’know?” 

“Mm.” Hank agreed.  

“We always knew that Eli was a smart kid. He started making robots in his room at sixteen and forgot about me. He got lucky and shit, and now da’s all loving-father shit on him. Ma got too sick from working too hard for too long, didn’t had the chance to say goodbye. 

“Then da stole some money Eli saved for the both of us when we were young. We was goin’ places! Shit, we were gonna go to Paris. But Eli got busy with the android shit and left me too. Da’s out of the radar by the time I got into high school. I had to raise myself. You get me?” 

Hank nodded. “You two were close and he abandoned you to make more bots.” 

Reed slammed the glass down and snapped his fingers, “Exactly!” He laughed. “I kinda ran away and lived by my own. What’s the point anyway, y’know? I knew he was gonna be a big shot someday, so I ran and changed my name with ma’s maiden name. Don’t wanna be a part of—“his hands gestured to the tv—“whatever that is.” 

Hank nodded. “Cheers, kid.”  

It was silent again before Reed pointedly looked at him. “And what about you, old man?” 

“Huh?” 

“What’s got you hating those plastics?” 

Hank groaned. Downed his whiskey and ordered another one. “My son was in a car crash. Had him rushed to surgery.”  

Reed waited for him to continue patiently. It was a miracle, him being patient. The whiskey came and Hank nursed it in his hands.  

“We were spending the day at Pirates’ Cove. He kept telling me how he always wanted to go there. Damn tv commercials made him beg. We had fun, that day. I remember he looked so happy, it was almost blinding,” Hank chuckled sadly, brushing his thumb on the side of the glass. “By the time we had to head home he was crying. Good kid, didn’t scream out like other spoiled kids. 

“On the way, a truck skidded on an ice sheet, my car got rolled over.” He grimly said. 

Reed stared at him for a while and swung his legs to the other side to face him better. 

“I was fine. Few minor injuries. But Cole—“he sucked in a breath. “He had to get emergency surgery. The doctor who was available was ushered out of the operating room. Dunno why.” 

But he did know. He arrested the guy for consuming Red Ice a few days after. It didn’t take long to know that the fucker was high on it on that particular day too. But he didn’t tell Gavin. It didn’t matter anymore. 

“An android had to take over. It took two hours, but then—“ he took a shaky breath. Gripping the glass, he brought it too his lip, “My son didn’t make it. The sound of the flat line was too loud, too deafening. I—I looked over to the android. The bot who had the chance to save him. Fucking plastic had no emotion on its face. I couldn’t stop myself from bashing it on the wall. Fucked it up. 

“And here I thought they weren’t made to fail.” 

They were silent for a good while. Then Reed patted his shoulder in silent sympathy. “I—“ 

“No. Don’t.” Hank cut in, downing the drink. “It doesn’t matter now. I appreciate it, but no.” 

Reed nodded in understanding. Raised his middle finger to the screen as Elijah showed off the new model. Hank snorted, and not a moment later joined him. 

Years later, Hank had changed his thoughts about androids. After witnessing the revolution with his new android partner, it made him realize a lot of things. Connor made him go soft on his kind. Not that he was complaining. 

He found himself thinking back about Cole’s death. He knew it wasn’t the android’s fault he didn’t make it. If the doctor was sober he could’ve been alive right now. But Connor was family to him. As if he was given another chance to raise a son. And if you can count the newer android, Connor’s brother. 

Gavin Reed, on the other hand, remained the same. Hostile with Connor with every bone in his body. Threatened to burn the android in the precinct if he so much as touches him. But he could see how watching the droid revolution on tv got him to realize the same things Hank did. He tried to be less antagonizing to Hank’s partner since then. Keyword: tried. Hank saw he was having a hard time with it, but the mind set to at least change had him nodding in appreciation.  

Then he was given a new partner, RK900. He bit back from laughing too much when he saw the red fury on the kid. It was certainly a surprising twist of events. Only Reed went back from being hostile to androids like before to the new droid.  

“Y’know,” he started one day to him in the break room. “It’s like they assign android partners to professionals only. Think of it like, sending copy machines to copy us. Only the machines are alive.” He joked. 

“Tch, _alive_.” Reed muttered under his breath, shoving the last of his doughnut in his mouth.  

It was two days after he almost got ran over. The case of a simple robbery gone wrong. As much as as the kid was smart and had potential, his dumb ass risked his life to save an animal. It was pretty heroic, considering this guy’s a fucking madman on bad days. He still had a limp in his walk and a cast on his arm. “They’re gon’ take over us one day.” 

“I doubt it.” Hank chuckled. He swiped one from the box and wiggled in the air, earning a dirty look from the younger cop. “They’re still pretty much learning. In a way. Shit, I mean— look at Connor and RK900.” He pointed outside the break room. The two androids tried to follow Tina Chen’s pose. Three fingers facing forward, her thumb and pointer finger circled around her eye. She was laughing when the two bots stared at their hands. 

“Look. I’m not in the mood to talk about them.” Reed sighed. “I’m still mad I couldn’t keep up with Ex-fucking-machina the other day.” 

Hank blinked and barked out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. Have a good day, fucker.” 

“Shitty grandpa.” 

And now a week later, Hank hid a smile as he sat in his chair as he watched RK900 annoying Reed to the point Fowler yelled at him to keep it down from his office.  

RK900 had visited his house three times. And in those days, he could see the little differences RK900 had. Influenced by Reed. He would sit at the edge of the couch whenever Connor petted Sumo, his LED would blink twice whenever he found something amusing (almost like an android laugh), and now, RK900 rolling his eyes at Reed’s idiotic comment on androids. There was a small smirk on Gavin’s face, and that was what made Hank smile.  

“They have grown fond of each other, haven’t they?” Connor asked beside him. “I certainly didn’t expect it would take this long, but I am glad it didn’t take months. 

“Yeah well, Reed’s quick to adjust to situations. Although not entirely, if it involved androids.” Hank replied. He watched, bemused, when Reed threw a pen at the android. RK900 caught it without sweat, and Gavin sat in his chair with a dumbfounded look, probably confused. 

“That, I can agree.” Connor frowned, remembering how he was treated when he first stepped foot in the precinct.  

“Has he turned deviant yet?” Hank asked, pointing a thumb at RK900. Boy, that’s a mouthful. 

“No, he hasn’t.” Connor smiled, “But he is learning.” 

Hank nodded and smiled. “You’re a good brother to him.” 

Connor eyes widened and he flustered. “No, I— I mean, I’m his predecessor, and I worry, so—“ 

Hank let out a laugh. 

 

* * *

 

It has been exactly four weeks since RK900 started to work in the DPD. Within the short amount of time, he had learned a lot of things about deviancy. But at the same time, he still can’t quite grasp it.   

His workplace had become a ‘home’ to him. It is where he could be found, after all. He declined the Anderson’s offer to stay with them, he didn’t want to intrude. His charging station could located in the precinct, and he found it to be convenient. His co-workers’ status had been set to Neutral, with the exemption of Capt. Fowler, Hank, Connor, and Detective Reed. 

His partner was becoming less harsh than he was on his first day. Strange, since RK900 only handed him a regular refill of his coffee, finishing up the paperwork so the man could rest, and making sure he would be safe on field work. Detective Reed was a brash man, facing problems head on. So RK900 had to make sure to keep an extra eye on him, ever since that day when he jumped in towards an uncontrollable car.  

Detective Reed was weirdly late that day. His usual arrival time at the station was five minutes ago. The detective mentioned that he was moving a few days back, but he still haven’t changed his address in RK900’s files. He was starting to…’worry’. 

But then the door was almost kicked open, and everyone looked up to see who it was. 

Detective Reed stood on the door, sweat slowly dripping down on his neck. There was a look of ecstasy on his face and a large grin.  

This was the third time RK900 saw him smile, and second time to see it this wide. It was a pleasant sight, compared to his usual scowl. Weirdly, he wanted to save it in a file.  

“Guess what, suckers!” He yelled, closing the door with one foot. He grabbed his phone from his usual leather jacket’s left pocket and showed it to any officers near him. “I’m going to be a father!”  

RK900 furrowed his brows. Detective Gavin Reed? A father? But it didn’t say anything in his scans that he was married or in a relationship. Could it be an ex-lover? But if it was, RK900 doubted it would be the joyous reaction Reed had at the moment.  

The other officers seemed to merely laugh, shake their head, or ignore him. Lieutenant Anderson snorted and Connor had laughed. “Six? Six of these?” Hank asked. 

“Six of _them.”_ Gavin corrected with a roll of his eyes. “And they’re my children you horrid beast, my fucking cinnamon apples!” 

“Wack.” Hank rolled his eyes back at him. He shook his head and gave a smile and a nod, “But still, congratulations.” 

“Indeed.” Connor hummed. “They’re very lovely, Gavin.”  

“‘Course they are!” He laughed. He turned and yelled at the precinct again, “I’m a father of six!”  

RK900 looked up at Fowler’s office. He was sighing and rubbing his eyes, but he must’ve figured if it would put the usual loud and irritating detective in a good mood for a whole day he at least could endure a few minutes of noise. 

It somehow bothered RK900 that not once had his partner batted an eye at him, or how he had no information at all about these ‘children’ of his. It didn’t sit right. 

Officer Tina Chen and Chris Miller walked up to meet him. RK900 didn’t know it possible, but Reed’s smile even grew and he basically just shoved his phone on their faces proudly. “Look at my boys! And there’s one girl too! Look at them!” 

Officer Tina Chen pulled back a bit with a fond laugh. “I can see that.” She grinned back at him, “You promise to be a good dad?” 

“Yeah, man.” Chris chuckled, “Fatherhood is a big challenge. Are you sure you’re even ready?” 

“Okay first of all, fuck both of you.”  

That earned a laugh from the both of them. “Hey look, as much as I’m happy for you, I don’t think Fowler can stand another second of you shouting.” Tina Chen said, jerking her chin upwards to their Captain’s desk.  

“Why don’t you tell us more about them later at lunch break, yeah?” Chris offered. “Maybe even help you name these guys.” 

“Jokes you,” Reed cackled. “I already did.” 

RK900 observed how the detective walked towards his desk and happily flopped on his chair. He logged in on his computer with a subtle smile on his face.RK900 scanned him again. But the same results as before showed the same information. 

Gavin Reed, age 36, no known relation. Five foot nine and weighing 176 lbs. A detective at the Detroit Police Department.  

Nothing’s changed. But still something made RK900 _uncomfortable_. Like a wire in his plating had gone wrong or haywire.  

He must’ve stared for too long. Detective Reed noticed and raised a brow at him, “What?” He had no malice in his voice, or a scowl on his face. It was nice. 

RK900’s LED threatened to blink but he held back. “I,” he hesitated, “I believe congratulations are in order. You and the mother of your offsprings must be happy.”  

“Jesus, don’t say offsprings in that sentence.” Reed chuckled. “And yeah, the mom worked real hard.” 

There was a peaceful silent after he said that. But RK900 still couldn’t focus for some reason. Reed noticed and swung his chair to look at him properly. “What’s eatin’ ya’?” 

RK900 hesitated again, blinking his eyes. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship that ables you to have children. It wasn’t in your files, and that might be the reason I am unable to focus. I might be in ‘shock’ for not knowing it, since I am built to know everything about anyone if I scan them so.” 

Reed blinked and stared at him in confusion, “A relationship? I’m sing—Oh.” He huffed out an breath of air. “ _Oh_.” He tried to hold it back, biting his lip even. But then he doubled over, arms around his stomach, and guffawed. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and he laughed to the point he was almost wheezing. 

RK900 frowned. Was he being laughed at? He doesn’t appreciate that. How dare he, when he was merely being civil. 

Reed had calmed down, and placed a hand on RK900’s shoulder. “Dude, that was rich.” He chuckled. “No, jesus, I didn’t impregnate anyone. It’s actually her,” he explained and pulled out his phone, taking a few seconds to show the picture to RK900. 

Indeed, it wasn’t a human, but a cat. It was the same cat Detective Reed rescued a few weeks back. She was resting in the picture, nursing six kittens as they laid on what he assumed was a makeshift bed from unused clothing.  

“I named her Mina.” Reed said, taking a look at the picture himself.  

“I originally thought of taking her to an animal shelter, but I didn’t have the time so I let her stay in my place. And she was just there, so I called her Mina. I always make the same mistake of naming things. It doesn’t really matter that I do, but lemme give you some advice,” he looked at RK900 casually. He never looked at him like that before. 

“You’ll get attached when you name ‘em.” He continued.  

“Oh. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Detective.” He answered reluctantly. He noticed Reed’s hand had gotten heavier, as if it was getting comfortable on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but take a peek at it.  

Reed followed his line of sight, then pulled back his hand as if it was on fire. He cleared his throat and pushed his wheeled chair to properly face his computer again after pocketing his phone.  

“Have you thought of names for them, Detective?” He asked, ignoring the multiple prompts of his software instability. 

“Hell yeah, I did!” Reed suddenly exclaimed. His eyes went up to Fowler’s office and seemed to got a warning. “Maybe I’ll introduce ya’ to ‘em.” He added quickly, eyes back on his computer. 

 _Introduce me to them?_ , RK900 wanted to ask. But the conversation was over.  

What confused him the most was how he felt…light. Like he was relax, relieved. Pushing away the instability warnings, he called for a private connection with Connor. 

“ _900?_ _Wh_ _at’s wrong?”_ Was his immediate response. 

 _“There are too many_ _instability warnings. Is this bad?”_  

He felt his predecessor looked up at him with worry, but he refused to make eye contact. 

“ _Do you want them fixed?”_  

RK900 pondered for a moment, his eyes suddenly taking a sneaky glance at his partner beside him.  

 _“I don’t know.”_  

 

* * *

 

 **9:45pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **hey** **dipshit**  

 **—**  

 

 _9:46pm_  

 _From:_ _Robofuck_  

 

 _Good evening, Detective Reed. Is there anything that would require assistance?_  

 _—_  

 _Robofuck_ _?_  

 _—_  

 

 **9:** **50pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **jesus you answer quick**  

 **and no i don’t need no assistance**  

 **whats it to you** **robofuck** **?**  

 **—**  

 

 _9:51pm_  

 _From:_ _Robofuck_  

 

 _You_ _r lack of grammar and proper capitalization has me concerned, Detective._  

 _—_  

 

 **9:53pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **were not at work stop calling me detective**  

 **whatever. look** **i got a call to** **do some shit tmrw**  

 **a missing** **daughter case**  

 **i need you to come with me**  

 **—**  

 

 _9:54pm_  

 _From:_ _Robofuck_  

 

 _Understood, Detective._  

 _Should I wait for you at the station?_  

 _—_  

 

 **9:56pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **nah**  

 **fowler told to do it asap in the morning**  

 **and i need to eat**  

 **u** **kno** **angel’s caf** **e?**  

 **—**  

 

 _9:56pm_  

 _From:_ _Robofuck_  

 

 _I am familiar with it, yes._  

 _—_  

 

 **9:57pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **good**  

 **meet me there at 9** **ish**  

 **dont** **be** **fuckin** **l8**  

 **—**  

 

 _9:57pm_  

 _From:_ _Robofuck_  

 

 _Understood, Detective. I shall be there at exactly 8:45am._  

 _—_  

 

 **9:58pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **sihthead**  

 **—**  

 

* * *

 

RK900 left the precinct at exactly 7:55. The morning breeze rushed towards him as he walked to the agreed meeting place with his partner. The wind made his jacket fly behind him, the only thing he had that was from CyberLife.  

He thought back to when he was activated. A dozen of CyberLife staff engineers was surrounding him, blocking his view of the room. They were on the process of uploading a software that will act as his guidance, his mentor. ‘Amanda’, was what they called it. He was built to replace his predecessor, RK800, since he acted strangely. RK900 was supposed to be ‘immune’ to deviancy once they successfully uploaded ‘Amanda’. But the exact same time, thousands of androids were activated. Woken up.  

The staff had to flee as they marched down and out of the tower, with RK800 in front of them.  

The upload was stopped, and RK900 was left alone inside the room. He got the chance to look around, his only knowledge was his own serial number. The room was large, white, _cold._   

He was strapped in a metal table, wires and tubes on the very corner of the room. A glass wall on his left side with his reflection. He scanned the other side, but he couldn’t pick up any heartbeat. He was truly alone at that moment. 

He was left there for maybe a week or two, and he went into stasis mode until the staff engineers completed the upload. 

He blinked back, his LED circled blue as he eavesdropped the conversation two staff had. 

“Are they sure it’s okay to let it go?” 

“It was built to be the perfect machine. If they’re certain it would work, then we have to.” 

And so they did. One thing led to another and he was sent to the DPD. The ‘Amanda’ software was interrupted, and never in his software. 

“Oh. Hello RK.” 

RK900 looked up and saw Markus. He nodded back at him. 

“Markus.” 

The RK200 chuckled, “Where are you heading out to this early?” 

“Detective Reed asked to meet with him at Angel’s Café. And you?”  

“I needed to take a walk. Josh forced me to.”  

RK900 hummed in response.  

“Angel’s Café, huh? Actually, I have to pass by there too. May I join you?”  

“Why not, RK900 thought. He would rather not think about his short memories of CyberLife at the moment. 

The walk wasn’t awkward like RK900 had anticipated. Markus would talk and RK900 would respond. RK900 would have a question or two and Markus would gladly respond.  

The café was a block away when Markus stopped in his track.  

“I have to make a left here. It was nice bumping into you, RK. You should come visit Jericho again with Connor.” He grinned.  

RK900 cocked a brow. “With Connor.” 

He watched as the other android flustered, his skin tainted blue in just the slightest.  

Ah.  

“No, I mean—you’re always welcome! It’s just, I figured you’d be more comfortable with Con around— I mean Connor!” 

RK900’s LED blinked three times amusingly. He decided to spare the man. For now. 

“I will.”  

Markus scratched the back of his head and turned to walk. But RK900 suddenly called out his name. 

“I have,” he hesitated. “I have one last question.” 

Markus waited patiently, facing the taller android.  

“If I were given the choice to become deviant,” RK900 slowly started. “And I chose to remain as a machine. Would that make me the lesser kind?”  

Markus blinked. He placed a finger on his chin as he thought in silence for a moment. “Well, for sure, it would not. Choosing to remain a machine isn’t uncommon as you think. There are some androids who can’t handle deviancy, or they would feel lost if they were. They chose to remain a machine because that’s what they are comfortable of. It is their choice, and androids are free to choose what they wish to be.  

“If you would like to remain as a machine, that doesn’t make you less of an android than I am, than Connor is, than anyone. Like I said, it’s your own choice. Your own free will. When I said everyone is welcome in Jericho, I meant everyone.” 

RK900 pondered for a moment. A hand on his shoulder made him look up, and Markus was giving a reassuring smile. “Look, its no rush. You take your time, living is such a big mystery. I hope I at least helped you with that question.” 

RK900 bowed his head slightly, giving him a nod again. “I guess it did. Thank you.” 

Markus chuckled and waved, “Well, have a good day, RK.” 

“And to you too.” 

He watched as Markus walk away before crossing the street to reach the café.  

He was only two minutes late than he said he would arrive. But the detective doesn’t need to know that.  

At nine ten, the detective stepped out of the café with a large cup full of coffee. Surprisingly, it had cream and sugar in it, different than how the detective would prefer at work.  

“Ohfuck—jesus. You weren’t kidding when you said,” Reed cut himself off. Brushing off dirt from his shirt as he collected himself.  

“Good morning, Detective.” 

Detective Reed groaned. “Reed. Call me Reed when were not at the station. Whatever, c’mon, I’ll drive.” 

Reed walked away and RK900 followed suit.  

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Reed started as they neared his car. “RK900 is a fucking mouthful. Got a name?” 

RK900 shrugged a shoulder (he was shocked it felt natural), “I haven’t been given one by CyberLife.” 

“Yeah, I figured.” Reed sighed. “And why do you say it like that?” He asked as he stepped in the driver seat. 

RK900 tilted his head in confusion as he shut the door. “What do you mean?” 

“You said it like you’re bitter. What, you want a name or somethin’?” Reed placed his coffee in the cup holder, tugging on the seatbelt with one hand. 

RK900 was silent for a minute. Detective Reed cocked a brow at him but said nothing and started the car. He was silent for another minute and five seconds when his partner started to get uncomfortable. 

“What do our coworkers call me?” RK900 asked. 

“Android. Bot. RK900. New guy? I call you dick.” The detective answered with a casual shrug and a smirk. “But like I said, RK900 is a mouthful.” 

“Would you name me, Detective?” 

Reed almost slammed on the breaks in shock. “Me? You sure ‘bout that, tin can?” 

“I have been assigned to you as your partner. I would have to trust you with what I learn from our cases before and many more. I am designed to be the perfect machine that is able to help make humans’ lives easier.” RK900 replied as he kept a straight look forward. “So I think that trusting you with naming me is nothing compared to that, Detective Reed.” 

“Damn. So it’s the same with Connor, right? Before deviancy and shit. He only did shit he was told to from that grandpa.” 

“Yes. As I am sure you know, undeviated androids could only do what was tasked. Example, if you were to order me to kill a man, I will. If you were to order me to jump off a cliff, I will. With no hesitation. That is what androids do without deviancy.” 

“Yeah, but, why me?” 

“I have been assigned as your partner. To assist and obey.” 

“Jesus.” Was what his partner could only say after a few minutes. “You shits have it worse than I thought.”  

Reed hummed for a while. RK900 turned to look at him patiently.  

“Richard!” Reed suddenly blurted out. RK900 leaned back in surprise.  

The detective kept laughing and laughing to the point he almost swerved the car to the pavement. RK900 made sure to tell off the detective about it later. 

“Oh, _man_! It’s fucking perfect! See, see, you know why?” Reed giggled. The second time RK900 was around to witness it. 

“No.” 

“‘Cuz you’re a _dick_.”  

Reed cackled again and gripped his stomach with one hand, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. 

RK900 processed the information. Richard. He kinda liked it.  

“My name is Richard.” He found himself saying softly, like the phrase was so fragile it could break. “I’m the android sent from CyberLife.” 

“Nah, not from CyberLife.” Reed corrected as he made a right. He had a small smile on his face, probably from laughing so hard. “You’re a fucking police officer.” 

Yes, Richard thought. His synthetic lips stretched upwards in just the slightest.   

He was Richard, a fucking police officer. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, grandpops, I have a question.”  

Hank looked up and waited for Gavin to continue. Connor allowed him one (1) burger for the week, and it’s looking so appetizing in his hands, inches away from his lips. “What?” 

Reed breathed in deep, then suddenly crouched down, “WHAT ARE THOSE?!”  

Hank groaned, kicking the younger detective in annoyance. He viciously bit down on the burger, sending him the bird.  

Reed merely cackled and sauntered off the break room, bumping into RK900–Richard. Hank expected Gavin to sneer or retort at the android as usual but he simply shrugged off and sat in his desk.  

Richard came in the break room and started to make a cup of coffee. Hank moaned as he took another bite, seeing Richard grab the creamer from one of the cupboards.   

“Hello, Hank.” 

“Richard.” Hank greeted back, marveling the taste. 

“I see you’re wearing a lovely pair of crocs today.”  

 Hank paused. He turned to look at Richard straight in the eye. “Fuck you.” 

 

* * *

 

 **3:** **37pm**  

 **From:Detective Reed**  

 

 **hey dickhead**  

 **the daughter came home this morning**  

 **its all good now**  

 **—**  

 

 _3_ _:37_ _pm_  

 _From:Richie_  

 

 _That is good to hear._  

 _Richie?_  

 _Also, please refrain from texting me when you are seated beside me, Detective._  

 _—_  

 

 **3** **:38pm**  

 **From:Detective Reed**  

 

 **u text in ur head while doin** **smtn** **else**  

 **how can u not find that weird**  

 **yeah richie**  

 **like that kid from** **the** **it movie**  

 **—**  

 

 _3_ _:38pm_  

 _From: Detective Reed_  

 

 _Hardly._ _I find you_ _and him_ _having a resemblance, Reed_  

 _—_  

 

 **3** **:38pm**  

 

 ***Detective Reed changed Richie’s name to: Dickie***  

 **—**  

 

 _3:39pm_  

 _From:Dickie_  

 

 _How professional._  

 _—_  

 

 **3:39pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **phck** **u**  

 **—**  

 

 **4:20pm**  

 **From: Detective Reed**  

 

 **BLAZE IT BITCH**  

 **—**  

 

* * *

 

“Richard.” Connor called out. “I know it’s hard but you have to hold on.” 

Richard didn’t seem to hear him, his eyes frantically moving side to side, reading the multiple software instability warnings in his field of vision. 

“It’s going to be okay, Gavin Reed will be fine.” Hank reassured behind him. 

There was an emergency call, a little girl held hostage at an abandoned storage room by her step-brother. Detective Reed and Officer Miller were inside, having a negotiation. It was supposed to go well, the step-brother was about to surrender his shotgun when the little girl had a seizure. Reed dived in to save the girl as fast as possible, but the step-brother panicked and pulled the trigger, shooting Detective Reed on his arm. 

Richard wasn’t allowed to go in, orders from the FBI as they arrived at the crime scene not soon after he, Hank, and Connor did.  

Reed and Miller were only on a walk when they stumbled upon this situation. They were the ones who called back up. 

And now Reed’s resting at the cold, white room of the hospital. The little girl was safe and Miller apprehended the suspect.  

If Richard was with them none of this wouldn’t have happened. 

 _It was all his fault._  

“It wasn’t your fault.” Connor said sternly and gently. “You were following orders not to barge in the crime scene. It wasn’t your fault you weren’t with Gavin when it happened.”  

But it was his fault. Maybe if Richard were a deviant, he didn’t have to follow orders. The red wall had prevented him to follow and save his partner. He wanted to pound on the wall, punch through it even if it breaks his fingers. 

He can be fixed, he can be replaced. Detective Gavin Reed was not. 

“Look, kid. Reed’s a tough nut to crack. He’ll be okay, and’ll be back to his usual self soon.” Hank tried to chuckle, “This isn’t the first time something like this happened.” 

“Hank, that’s not the right thing to say right now—“ 

“Shit, fuck, I know.” 

This wasn’t the first time. So the chance of Reed not surviving was higher. Richard clenched his fists. Perfect machine. That was what he was supposed to be. 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” A man came out of the room. “He’s starting to wake up. I suggest that you take it slow while you’re in there.”  

“Yes, right, okay.” Hank answered. He pushed himself up but Richard went in the room first. “Sorry, thanks doc.” 

“I’m the nurse, Lieutenant.” The man smiled. 

“My bad. Still, thank you.” 

Richard watched as Reed blinked awake, groaning and coughing. Richard reached for the cup of water on the table and aided his partner to drink it. 

Connor came in and helped Reed sit up, careful not to touch the cast around his arm. “Detective Reed, please, drink the water.” 

The detective didn’t bat an eye on either androids and chugged down the water like it was a shot. He coughed and choked, and Connor patted his back with a small chuckle. Hank sighed from the end of the hospital bed. Richard’s brows furrowed and went to fetch more water. 

“Good to have you back, kid.” Hank said as Reed calmed down, finally knowing his whereabouts.  

“Jesus, I’m still alive?” 

Richard stayed silent as he watched the interaction. 

“The injury wasn’t as fatal as we thought,” Connor explained. “Which is a good thing. Maybe in a few days or so they can let you out of here. And after a few weeks, the cast can be removed.”  

“Great, I fucking hate hospitals.” Reed replied, shielding his eyes from the light with his good arm.  

“You want something to eat?” Hank offered.  

“Yeah,” Reed thought for a moment, “I saw a machine selling Reese’s Cups on the way here. First floor maybe?”  

Huh, Richard thought. Detective Reed had amazing memory. He remembered spotting the sweet on his way to the waiting room too. 

“Yeah, alright dickwad, I’ll get you some.” Hank muttered, a smile on his face. “But only cuz’ you’re sick in bed.” 

“Wait, for real?” Reed asked with a grin, “Well damn, I should get shot more often.” 

Richard’s LED blinked yellow at the joke. Connor only shook his head.  

“I’ll go with you, Hank.”  

Richard turned his head to look at Connor, his mood ring swirled once. Connor was pushing the lieutenant out the door. He gave Richard a glance before shutting the door. 

The room was silent after they left, and both Reed and Richard awkwardly trying to look anywhere else but the other being in the room.  

Reed sighed in defeat, figuring he should talk first. “Pass me another glass, will you?” 

Richard moved immediately to hand him the water, and he saw Reed blinked in awe when he didn’t spill any of it. He watched as his partner grunted and drank the beverage slower than the first time.  

“You’re awfully quiet since I woke up.” 

Richard made eye contact for a few seconds and averted his gaze. “What would you like me to say?” 

Reed shrugged, loudly putting the glass on the table accidentally. “I dunno. You always have something dumb to say on every fucking situation.” 

Richard’s face scrunched up for a moment, “I do not know what you mean.” 

“See that, for example, is fucking dumb.”  

They were silent again and the room felt awkward. Richard could see Reed’s fingers twitch. He sensed he would like to at least turn the tv on, to rid of the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Reed turned his neck so fast Richard wondered if it broke. “Huh?” 

Richard’s LED flashed red, then yellow, in a mere second. “If I was with you and Officer Miller, you wouldn’t be here. Or if I went in the building, I could prevent the accidental shot. This is all my fault.” 

“Yeah, hey, woah there, Robo-boy.” Reed gestured him to slow down with his good arm. “None of this is your fucking fault. I told you to sit tight in the station and you followed. That’s not—“ 

“The FBI agents ordered me to stay put while you were in the building.” Richard cut off, “I couldn’t move. I knew you were in trouble. My priority was the safety of my partner. And yet, I couldn’t do anything. If I just—“ 

“Nines.”  

Richard stopped and blinked. He slowly looked up at his partner.  

“Listen, you fuckwad. None of this is your fault. If want someone to blame, then point your plastic fingers at that dumbass who held his sister hostage. Jesus, you prick. My safety isn’t that important.” Reed sighed. “‘Sides, you shouldn’t worry. It takes a lot more to get rid of me.” 

Richard processed Reed’s words. “Nines?” 

Reed raised a brow slowly, “Uh, what?” 

“Nines. You called me Nines.” 

“Yeah..?” 

“You gave me a nickname.”  

“It’s the spur of the moment.” 

“Nines…” 

“Look, if it bothers you that much, I can just stop calling you—“ 

“I like it.” 

Reed blinked and gave a smile but turned his head away to hide it. “Huh.” 

Connor and Hank came in and Richard turned to look at them. Behind him, he can hear Reed mumble, “Weirdo.” 

 

* * *

 

Connor watched as Richard struggled to keep up with the video Gavin set up in his computer.  

“Why did he tell you to watch these compilations again?” He asked. 

“To ‘catch up’ with his references, apparently.” Richard replied tightly. “He also mentioned to watch it like a human person and not a robot.” 

Conner peered at the screen. “Vine compilations?” 

Richard looked at him, “You knew of these?” 

“Well, yeah. Simon pegged me to watch it and to annoy Markus with it. And Hank found it hilarious to reference a lot of pop culture from time to time.” Connor chuckled. “I think it’s a good thing I did.” 

Richard turned back to the computer and watched. “What does that ‘yeet’ stand for?” 

Connor laughed, “Oh my god. Now I see why it’s hilarious when I didn’t understand.” 

 

* * *

 

Gavin watched Connor and Richard leave the interrogation room. The ‘good cop, bad cop’ trope was a good tactic from the both of them. Connor would be the good cop, and his plastic partner would stand in the corner and look intimidating. But the man in question wouldn’t cooperate to androids, no matter what. Even when Connor became the bad cop.  

So Hank had to call them out and to the observation room to talk. 

“This isn’t working.” Hank said once both of them entered. 

“Yeah, no shit.” Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Richard asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Rich, Detective Reed is right,” Connor said. “We’ve been there for twenty minutes and—“ 

“The man has a tattoo on his right sleeve peeking out under that shirt. It’s an anti-android tattoo. He’s violent against you lot. He got caught by Nines after beating the shit of a random guy on the street. He wasn’t mad to be caught, he was mad he got busted by an android. What more can you get? This guy clearly hates your kind.” Gavin explained, keeping his eyes on the man on the other side of the window. 

“A tattoo, huh?” Hank asked and stared at the place Gavin mentioned where it was. “Yeah. I can see it. But only a bit, half of the bottom part. How would you even know—“ 

“Look, I just know. All right?” Gavin said calmly, running a hand through his hair. He never said this to anyone, but he had the exact looking sticker in his locker, which he desperately scrubbed off after the revolution. “The man clearly wouldn’t answer to Connor. I’m givin’ him a go.” 

Hank sighed.  

“Of course, Gavin.” Connor nodded. 

“I’ll come with you.”  

Gavin, Hank, and Connor turned to look at Richard in shook. 

“What?” Gavin asked. 

“Is your hearing defective, Reed? I said I’m coming along with you.” 

“Didn’t you even hear a word I said?! The guy hates y—“ 

“That man is twice your size and you would have trouble handling him alone if he were to escape. Don’t be mistaken, I do not doubt your skills and strength. I am merely there to intimidate.” 

Gavin groaned. “Fine, but you don’t get to say anything.” 

He stormed past him and went in the room, silently walking to sit on the chair. 

“Ah, great. Another human, at least.” The man, Stanley Logan,  said. “Look, can you let me go? I didn’t do shit.” 

“Mr. Logan, you were reported for violating an innocent civilian not an hour ago. Did you understand that?” Gavin spoke calmly, as if he was bored. 

His acting when interrogating criminals like him was as if he wanted to get it over with fast. It works great with another, more stricter officer present in the room. Nines would be a good match. 

“I did no such thing.” Stanley grunted out. 

The door opened and Gavin didn’t need to see to know it was Richard.  

“Aw, great, this guy again?!”  

“Logan, sir, if you could please cooperate.” Gavin snapped twice to grab his attention. “You reportedly beaten up a young man you’ve never even met on the street. What I want to know is why you did it.”  

Nines’ shoes clicked against the floor with every step he took. Back and forth, behind Gavin. Maintaining eye contact.  

“Alright, fine! The bitch was kissing another guy. It was disgusting as fuck— I had to do something!” Stanley said, pulling his cuffed hands. 

“So you did it because you’re a homophobic prick?” Gavin replied with a monotone voice and an incredulous look. “It’s 2038, man.” 

“Irrelevant.” Stanley grumbled out. 

Gavin clicked his tongue. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. “So we got that cleared up, how about one, last question.” He said, glaring at the guy. 

“Huh?”  

“See, that bag, you have. It has some pretty interesting things in there.” Gavin checked his nails. He gave a nod and fixed his posture, giving Stanley his full attention. “What were doing with three bags of red ice?” 

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“No see, I believe you do.” Gavin gave a sarcastic pout. “This guy right here,” he gestured towards Nines, “found said drugs in your bag.” 

“You honestly take that thing’s word against mine?!” 

“And a buddy of mine confiscated said drugs—“ 

“This is an outrage! That sex bot obviously put it in there to frame me—“ 

A loud bang came from Gavin’s right side and it took all his willpower not to give a reaction. Nines slammed a hand down the metal table, shutting Stanley up for good.  

Nines lifted his hand and folded it behind him. From the corner of Gavin’s eye, he can see it left a detailed dent on the table. Good. It’ll show the perps they don’t fuck around in here. 

He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, a smug smirk on his lips. He can feel his partner curled up behind him, like a protective guard dog. “C’mon, Logan. Just tell us where you got these.” 

Said man looked petrified and frozen in his seat. His eyes darted back and forth between him and his partner for a moment, before finally giving in. 

“Warehouse, 811 Greenwood street. Behind a foot massage spa.” 

Gavin gave a toothy grin and hid it with a nod. Nines straightened his back behind him. Gavin twirled his forefinger in the air and three officers came in and dragged the man to his cell.  

Hank and Connor greeted them with a satisfied nod and a look of awe. “Great job, kid. Thought you lost it in you.” 

“Fuck off, gramps.” Gavin snickered.  

Connor complimented both their work before running after the lieutenant when Fowler called.  

Richard stepped beside Gavin and kept an eye on Stanley until he was out of sight. 

“Hey.” Gavin started. “You were pretty shit back there.” 

Richard looked down and had the smallest hint of a frown on his face, his LED spun yellow. 

Gavin chuckled and laid a playful punch on his shoulder, “I’m kidding, ya’ hunk of metal. We’re a pretty good team.” 

Richard blinked and looked away, his eyes looked a lot softer. “I believe so, Reed.” 

“Y’know, maybe next time you can do the talking, eh?” 

“Of course. But I doubt I’ll ever be a loud mouth as you are, Detective.” 

“You phckn’ take that back.” 

 

* * *

 

“ _Chris!”_ Tina yelled out.  

Connor looked up the same time Richard did. Chris’ family came to visit him at the precinct. His wife left went with his daughter to the restroom and made him and his older son clean up the mess young Kasey made from drawing. Chris held a yellow crayon in one hand, and his son looked up in shock. 

Connor noticed Tina smirking and jumping from the break room. He already knew where this was going. 

“Is that a _weed?!”_  

Chris raised a brow, and by the time he replied, “No, this is a crayon”, his son must’ve known too. 

“I’m calling the police!” Tina said and ran to push ‘4:20’ on the microwave.  

“Four-twenty, watcha smokin’?” Gavin muttered from his desk. 

Chris rubbed his eyes when he got the joke and gave his son a playful glare for laughing.  

Connor chuckled at the scene and watched as Richard processed what happened. 

“900?” 

“I know we only binge-watched half of the vines that existed in over the years,” He slowly started, “But this is so weird.” 

Connor doubled over and laughed. 

* * *

 

Richard stepped out of the car the same time Reed did.  

It was a 10-79. The reports said a maniac strapped a bomb at a newly deviated android and went on top of the apartment building the android lived in. 

Maxwell Craig, the bastard who built the bomb, was an active member of the Anti-android propaganda. He kidnapped an AC700 he stalked for a month. Brought it to a low-looking apartment and tortured the poor thing.  

“The fuck is the FBI doing here?” Reed answered.  

“They’re trying to take over.” Richard answered.  

“Pompous pricks.” 

Connor and Hank was waiting for them. Both Hank and Gavin were in full uniform and protection armor. Fowler was sending out orders on radios to every officer on the field.  

Tina Cheng and Chris Miller helped the other officers evacuate the residents. 

Maxwell’s plan was to raise the android’s stress levels high enough to detonate a powerful bomb. It was suspected to hit a mile radius, but without coming in contact with it, neither Connor or Richard can be sure. 

“Reed, Anderson. I need you both to go up there with the SWAT team. You both have experience around androids than anyone else on the field.” Fowler ordered through the radio.  

He told them the plan with deeper explanation, and the next thing was the four of them went in the building with a squad. They had to creep in towards the rooftop.  

Connor was the negotiator. He dressed up as a SWAT officer and wore a helmet to hide his LED and face.  

They reached the door to the roof when Hank told them Reed should go with Connor. 

“What?” Richard whispered sharply. 

“If I go out there with Connor, there’s a big chance the guy will recognize me, and will assume that the negotiator would be Connor. It’ll be game over for us then.” 

“Got it.” Reed nodded rather fast. 

“Absolutely not, its too dangerous.” Richard said. 

“Look, Connor can’t certainly go out there alone. It’s best to send out a human too.” Hank explained. 

“He’s right, 900.” Connor said, placing on his helmet in one fluid motion. “This isn’t about going out alone, but making Maxwell trust that both officers out there are human. It’ll prevent the hostage from self-destruction.” 

Richard’s LED pulsed yellow. Of course he knew that, but does it have to be Gavin? 

“Look, we don’t have a lot of time here,” Reed shook his head. He placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder and gave a smug grin. But the android could sense his heartbeat racing.  Reed’s bravado might be convincing to humans, but Richard was not. 

“I can handle this. I’m sure Connor can too. So just sit still and you can come help when things go south.” 

“No, Reed—“ 

“ _Nines_ _._ ” Reed said strongly suddenly. “I said sit still, _that’s_ _an order._ ” 

 _That’s an order._  

 _That’s an order._  

The red wall invisible to the human eye clouded Richard’s vision. _That’s an order._ Through the hued barrier, Richard saw Hank giving Reed a nod and patted Connor’s back. He wasn’t the only one who was anxious with the plan. 

It didn’t make sense. Yes, Connor was designed to be a negotiator, and Richard was made to be intimidating, but making Reed go with him wasn’t necessary. If Connor was able to gain Maxwell’s trust then things can go smoothly and everything would be over. 

He tried too push the wall. It burnt. _That’s an_ _order._  

The suspect demanded to leave the door to the rooftop closed and locked. Connor spoke softly, introducing himself as Dave with his partner, Gavin Reed.  

Maxwell wanted the world to burn for losing to androids, for making androids and confessed his plan to blow up the building first.  

The word got out and now he was trapped on the roof, willing to die if the AC700 would successfully destruct. 

Reed stepped forward and tried to talk with the man, his voice smooth and gentle, Richard never heard him talk like that.  

A minute in, Maxwell’s heartbeat picked up. Richard observed from the inside and told Hank and the SWAT team.  

Reed stepped forward, reaching out a hand to the android. ‘It’s alright’, he kept saying. ‘It doesn’t have to be this way.’ 

Maxwell was about to have a breakdown, slowly, reaching out to Reed. But then the twisted thing happened. 

The AC700 pushed Maxwell off the roof, swiftly grabbing the gun in one hand.  

“No!” Connor yelled.  

Reed ran and dived, catching Maxwell with a hand. His right has holding on the edge of the roof, straining from both of their weight. 

“Shit!” Hank cursed, pulling and pushing and twisting at the knob. “Fucking open!” 

 _Sit still, that’s an order._  

And to hell with it. 

Richard pounded at the red wall, hearing it crack every time  his connected it to it. _Hurry_ , he told himself. They didn’t have much time.   

“You fucking fools!” The AC700 cackled. His stress levels rising in dangerous speed. 

“Why?!” Connor yelled. He tried to walk towards him but stopped when the gun was pointed at him. “Why do this?!” 

“Humans are so annoying!” The android exclaimed. “On and on, they kept thinking they’re superior than us, but they depended on us for everything! And what do we get, huh? We’re treated like shit! I’m sick of it!” 

Richard pushed through the wall. _That’s an order._  

But Connor was in danger, and Reed was about to fall. _To hell with it._  

“We already won our freedom!” Connor said, taking off his helmet. “We already showed the humans our worth! We don’t have to resolve in violence.” 

“You don’t get it, you don’t fucking get it! We didn’t need a revolution in the first place if there aren’t any humans in this planet! They can all rot in hell, and we can live in peace!” 

“Connor!” Reed grunted out. He tried to pull Maxwell up with his left arm. “C’mon, buddy, get up.” 

“Richard—“ Hank called. There were a few holes on the wall, just one final— 

“We wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for them!” Connor said, taking another step. “And not everyone is the same as you think!” 

“You work with them,” the AC700 growled. “You don’t belong with us.” He pointed a gun at Reed’s fingers hanging at the edge. “I’ll start here, with them.” 

Reed’s eyes widened and desperately tried to pull up Maxwell. 

“Wait, no!” Connor called out. 

 _Bam._  

The wall crumbled within Richard’s sight. He felt he could breath. 

 

    **_> > _****_Mission:_** ** _Protect Gavin Reed._**  

 

With a shove, the door broke under his inhuman strength and dashed towards the android. He was built to be faster than Connor, of course.  

He knocked the android down with a single punch and slid towards the detective in one fluid motion. Reed made eye contact and he looked shocked. “Nines..?” 

He pulled up Reed and Maxwell without braking a sweat. He ran a vital scan on both of them the minute Connor ran towards Maxwell’s side.  

Luckily, Gavin Reed hadn’t pulled a muscle. But Maxwell had passed out the minute he tried to stand.  

Reed was breathing heavily before Richard, one hand cradling his arm and wheezed. Slowly, he looked at Richard, and he couldn’t do nothing but look at him back. 

“Nines, you—“ 

 

   **_> > I AM DEVIANT_** 

 

Richard was frightened. He looked at his hands and back at Reed, Connor calling out to him in worry. 

“Dude, you oka—“ 

Richard grunted when the AC700 punched him and pulled him up towards the edge.  

“Nines!” 

“Richard!” 

“Go, go, go!” Hank yelled at the SWAT team.  

“If I’m going down,” the AC700 said. His stress levels were at 97%. “I’m taking you with me.” 

“No—“ 

Time slowed for a bit. Richard had to make his last step count. He grabbed the android behind him and lost his balance with his left leg.  

He was built to be better, faster, stronger, than any other androids. He can do this. _Protect_ _Gavin_ _Reed._  

With one leg and both arms, he gave every bit of his strength, and flung the android into the air. The power from the throw twisted his right leg, and he was falling.  

The android’s stress levels went to a hundred, and he exploded in midair. 

From the blow, Richard was blown down even faster.  

He never felt so terrified. 

 

    **_> >Mission Success: Protected Gavin Reed_** 

 

He was going to die knowing he succeeded. He rather felt at peace. 

 

* * *

 

“Ah. Welcome back.” 

Richard grunted, eyes squinting at the faint light above him.  

“Woah, slow down, cowboy. Let your processors completely reboot first.” 

An unknown voice. Who was it? It sounded similar to someone familiar, but who? 

His researching systems were slower that usual, so it give him exactly three seconds before showing up a result. 

Elijah Kamski, ex-founder of CyberLife. The inventor of androids. Age 36, deceased parents, unknown brother.  

Strange. That information seems locked. 

“Hey, RK900.” Elijah whispered softly beside him. “You good there, bud?” 

Richard grunted and slowly sat up, feeling his synthetic skin reactivate. _Feel._  

He felt groggy. He felt heavy. He felt heavy. He felt lucky. He felt _alive._  

“Rich…” he slowly started. “My name, it’s Richard.” 

Elijah hid a smile behind him and nodded, “My apologies. How you feeling, Richard?” 

He made a grunt as answer, running a self scan twice. Nothing was changed, everything was clear. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Good. You gave us one hell of a scare. I mean, you did great with that mission,” Elijah shrugged and Richard turned his head to look at him. “As expected of CyberLife’s best. Connor practically dragged your parts here with his dad and—“ Elijah hummed, cutting himself off. “Well, you know the rest.” 

“How long was I under operation?” Richard asked, swinging his legs to the side of the operating table. 

He looked around and was surprised not to find any similarities to CyberLife’s operating room. There wasn’t any white, blank, wall or ceiling, but instead a porcelain tiled floor and bloody red wallpaper. It certainly wasn’t what he expected from the Elijah Kamski.  

“Well, you weren’t supposed to take that long to recover, but it was hard finding replacement parts for your series. So it took around five days and sixteen hours, if you want the specifics.” Elijah answered, typing something on the hologram computer beside him. “If you add the whole search for some compatible parts.” 

“Replacement parts,” Richard repeated with a mutter. “Wait, then— where did these—“ 

“Oh? You didn’t figure it out?” Elijah looked up suddenly. “Well, didn’t you wonder why Connor isn’t here when you woke up?” 

Richard’s LED flashed red, and he immediately ran his hands on his body, feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.  

Elijah laughed and squeezed his shoulder, “I kid, I kid! Geez, newly deviated androids are so fun to mess with.” He snorted, “There a few spare parts in CyberLife from the RK800 clones, it’s what we used.” 

Richard squinted at him and slapped his hand away, scoffing as he did. Another android came in and he looked up. 

“Ah, Chloe! Perfect timing.” Elijah greeted, his voice turned softer. “Richard, this is Chloe. The first android I made and the first to pass the turing test.” 

Chloe gave him a smile and offered him a pouch of thirium, which Richard gladly took from the tray. He hesitantly nodded in thanks, his eyes moving between the two of them. 

“Yes, I am deviant.” Chloe chuckled. “I can sense you asking that.” 

Richard only blinked. “And you chose to stay beside this man?” 

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks, never mind the fact I saved your life.” 

Chloe gently shook her head. “Yes. I rather enjoy being Kamski’s assistant. Although my sisters have left and explored their own path. We still keep in touch.” 

Richard squeezed the pack in one go. “When am I able to return to the precinct?”  

Elijah frowned, “Well, you can go now, if you’d like. But you’re not even staying for dinner?” 

Richard thought back to when he last saw Gavin Reed’s face before he fell down the roof. And how Connor was about to jump after in attempt to save him. He didn’t want to worry them any longer.  

“No,” he said after a while. “I have some businesses to attend to.”  

He slowly hopped off the table and Chloe instantly reached out and assisted him. It took a second for him to regain his balance. “I do appreciate your help. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.” 

Elijah eyed him for a moment before sighing in defeat, “Well, that’s what I’m here for.” He turned to Chloe and she smiled, cutting him off. 

“Yes, I shall fetch Richard’s clothes.” She said, gently tapping his cheek.  

She walked away and Elijah ran one final check on Richard. It was unnecessary, but he let the man do as he wished. 

“Actually, Richard. I have a favor to ask.” 

Richard cocked a brow at the sudden change of tone. 

Elijah sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I know he can be a little hard to handle most of the time, and he can be a little shithead. But he can be proper if he’d like.” He gave a sad smile, “He’s all I have left. Even if we haven’t talked in years, and he probably hates me with every living fiber in his body.” 

Richard wanted to ask what was he talking about. 

Elijah shook his head and looked at Richard’s eyes with silent plead. “Take care of my brother, yeah? I saw how much he cares about you.”  

Richard blinked and looked around for a moment, “I’m sorry, who’s your brother?” 

Elijah had a heartbroken look for a split second before replacing it with a sad, forced chuckle. “Of course he wouldn’t say anything.”  

Chloe came in with Richard’s usual clothes. Pants, shoes, black turtleneck sweater, and the CyberLife jacket he always wore. It was neatly folded, and he thanked Chloe before putting them on.  

“I’ll show you the door, then.” Chloe said.  

“Thank you.” 

Elijah went to sit back in his chair and gave a salute at Richard, “Don’t feel ashamed to come visit sometime, it gets lonely.” 

Chloe pouted at him playfully.  

“Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.” Richard said at Elijah. “And I assure you, I shall protect your brother.” _Whoever he may be._  

Elijah smiled, turning his head away. “Aight, now shoo!” 

The two androids had to take an elevator from the third floor to reach the main entrance. It was so unnecessarily vain, but it was Elijah Kamski’s house. What could you expect? 

“It was really nice to meet you, Richard.” Chloe said once they reached the door. “I’ll be awaiting your next visit.” 

Richard nodded. “I’ll be sure to do so soon. My greatest apologies again.” 

Chloe waved a hand, “No, please. We were glad to help. You should bring Connor too, it’s been so long since we’ve last had tea.” 

Richard nodded and Chloe made to open the door. 

They were rather shocked to see Gavin Reed, hair tousled out, a hand stuck in midair like he was just about to knock. 

“Oh.” Chloe said after a moment. “Mr. Reed! What a lovely surprise!” She had a large smile on her face, “I should call Elijah at once—“ 

“No, Chloe.” Reed said quickly. “I, uh. I just came to see Nines.” Reed continued, but avoided both android’s gaze. 

“But, Elijah would be ecstatic to see you.” Chloe said but sounded more of a question.  

“Yeah,” Reed said, rubbing the back of his neck, the exact action Richard saw Elijah do a while ago. “But, Chloe. I can’t. Not today.” 

Richard saw Chloe’s LED blinking yellow before it turned back to blue. She had a gentle look and understanding smile, nodding slowly. “Of course, I apologize.”  

Richard stepped out and stood beside Reed, who had a constricted look as he glared at the ground. “I shall see you again soon, Chloe.” 

Chloe nodded and grinned, waving goodbye before finally shutting the door.  

Richard and Reed stood there for a moment in silence. Replaying the conversation, Richard found out Gavin was Kamski’s brother. Interesting.  

He felt a punch at his side, and he gave Reed a pointed look. 

“Don’t ever do that, you f’cking asshole.” Reed said, a smile slowly itched it’s way on his face.  

Richard blinked, and let a soft chuckle escape through his lips. It was his first laugh. “I’m sorry.” 

He felt Reed stare at him, then shook his head. “Well, c’mon, tin can.” 

He turned on his heels towards his car and Richard followed suit. “Are we heading towards the station?” 

“Nah, Fowler gave us a week off. Y’know, after all that shit.” He jumped on the car’s hood and slid towards the driver’s seat. “But since you wanted your fucking beauty sleep we have two days left.”  

Richard hummed and stepped inside the vehicle, “It wasn’t as if I wanted to.” 

Reed turned the engine on and let the heater run for a moment, changing radio stations as the silence stretched on. 

“So,” he started. “Deviant, huh?” 

Richard’s brows furrowed. “Yes. I do believe so.” 

Reed nodded and hummed, looking to the window for a moment. “Aight, fuck it.” 

He quickly put on his seatbelt and adjusted his mirror, Richard watched him curiously as he did. “Detective, where are we—“ 

“Okay, first things first.” Reed suddenly said pointing a finger at him. “We’re past the fucking formalities by now. Stop calling me Detective when we’re not at work and don’t call me Reed. You took a jump from a roof, for fuck’s sake.” 

Richard blinked at waited for him to continue, holding the eye contact in place. Technically, he didn’t jump off. Is was the momentum from the throw that him loose his footing. But he chose stay silent.  

Reed gave a boyish grin and looked away, “Call me Gavin.” 

Richard’s LED blinked green, slowly mirroring the smile on his face. 

“All right. Where are we off to, Gavin?” 

The car made a right and left Elijah Kamski’s property. He will be back soon, although hopefully not to repair him again. 

“Well, I think its high mighty time you meet Mina and the kids.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gavin`s favorite word is shit becausw it defines him
> 
> send more prompts [here](http://axnsi-axm012.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
